Princess Havoc Sunlight
Princess Havoc Sunlight or Havoc is fun but self conscious female grey Draconequus pony from Canterlot. She lives in Canterlot castle with her family. Havoc is the daughter of Princess Celestia and Discord, the twin sister of Hullabaloo, cousin of Princess Crescent and best friend of Apple Bud and Xethon Skull, arch nemesis of Love Bite and the love interest of Icarus. Character Personality Havoc has the mind set of an average teenage pony. She is terribly frightened of whether the pony populous of Equestria will accept her as a princess and heir to the throne, because of the way she looks. She has a very bubbly side to her, but more recently has she started to feel a little more insecure. She is defensive of her family and friends and will do anything in her power to keep them out of harms way. Appearance Havoc has an odd appearance. With one of her wings being a bat wing and her horn being the same as one of her father's. Her mane is white and her tail is quad-coloured in pastel tones. Her coat is a light grey colour, and she has one fang. History Princess Celestia didn't want the pony public to know that she has fallen in love with Discord, let alone decided to marry him and have children together. Celestia wasn't expecting to have twins however. At the time, Luna had just had her child, Crescent, so Luna and Celestia both understood what it felt like for one another to have an unexpected delivery. Havoc and her brother were home schooled for all of their lives. When Celestia and Discord were on royal duties, which was quite often back then, Celestia called upon somepony she knew she could trust, Rainbow Dash, to babysit her fillies. Rainbow Dash had to bring her youngest daughter, Apple Bud with her to Canterlot to babysit Havoc and Hullabaloo. At this age, Havoc was care-free, not caring about her appearance, this made it easier for Havoc to build a friendship with Apple. The two grew up together and became the best of friends. When Havoc and Hullabaloo turned 18, Celestia and Discord made the decision that they are not little ponies any more and can look after themselves, thus the coronation of the twins took place, announcing them to the Equestrian public. The majority of ponies were thrilled by the twin Draconequs ponies and most decided it would put to rest any bad thoughts about Discord, seeing as he is now technically a Prince of Equestria. It was on this day that Icarus, the son of Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps, saw Havoc and fell in love with her appearance. Havoc, Apple and Hullabaloo also met the Elements of Love. Xethon Skull, Princess Cadence's student, became a close friend of the trio, as did her coltfriend, Dan Smith. It wasn't all make new friends for Havoc, another hybrid pony became bitter and jealous of Havoc, her fame and her power. Love Bite, the Ex-student of Queen Chrysalis, after abandoning her studies she came to live in Manehatten, and was present at Havoc and Hullabaloo's coronation. She was never greatly admired by ponies across Equestria, even though Bite had the same power level as Havoc. Bite wanted Havoc gone and out of the picture so that she could take her place, and become heir to the Equestrian throne. So far, none of her attempts at over-throwing Havoc have been successful, as Havoc's friends are always around. Because of Bite being jealous of her, Havoc became slightly more weary of what ponies other than her friends thought of her appearance. Havoc thought herself lucky to have gotten off with a strange shaped horn, one bat wing and miss-matched tail and mane, considering her brother has a lot more noticeable hybrid features. Sometimes when Havoc was alone and without any of her friends, she would tell her mother how she just wanted to be normal. To be met with a response of "Havoc, dear, being different is what makes you, you. You shouldn't hide from who you are, but rather embrace it. I'm sure ponies will love and respect you for your bubbly personality, instead of focusing on your odd appearance. ''" ''More TBA Magic Havoc is quite a powerful pony, with the ability to turn Equestria on it's head if she pleased. She was taught every spell she knows by her father, Discord. Though she still has many to learn. Havoc will grow up to become the peace keeper of Equestria, ruling alongside Prince Hullabaloo, Princess Apple Bud, Princess Harmonic Sparkle, Princess Soaring Lightning Sparkle, Prince Eclipse Sparkle, Princess Dusky Blue, Princess Crescent and her husband Prince Icarus. Quotes : "What if they don't even like me??" : - Princess Havoc Sunlight Trivia *Absol adopted this OC from Luna. Category:Ponies Category:Alicorns Category:Hybrids Category:Royalties Category:Leaders Category:Females